


[Cover Art] for "The Lock and Key Series " by 221B_Hound

by Hamstermoon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "The Lock and Key Series " by 221B_Hound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Inked in Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180047) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



I have been spending far too much time hanging around the art classrooms at college ... I seem to be using ideas in Photoshop gleaned from what the students have been creating; hope this sort-of looks like a screen print ;-P

[ ](https://picasaweb.google.com/lh/photo/wHvsS4EyW0VPnXGDqpKBF9MTjNZETYmyPJy0liipFm0?feat=embedwebsite)


End file.
